We were meant to be
by BGuate224
Summary: a little one shot about Raven and BeastBoy. My second one shot please review! I wrote the poem! Rated T just incase.


Story: We were meant to be

Disclaimer: I do not own anything so get out of my house *shoves court people through a window*

_A simple fling with a friend is always something doomed to end, but a forbidden love from the start, is one that none can ever forget._

My name is BeastBoy and I am a teen titan. I have really close friends. Their names are Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire. Then there's the one I'm not sure I can call _just a friend_. Her name is Raven. She is a dark goddess. I know I know I sound corny but I can be serious when I want to be. I'm not just the laid-back guy who is always telling jokes. Truth be told, when it comes to girls, I would do just about anything.

I remember this one girl…Terra. I thought it was love. Boy was I wrong. She betrayed me and the rest of the Titans, and fought alongside our moral enemy Slade! Whoa was that my voice that went all squeaky? Stupid puberty. Anyways, Terra was a really good friend that would laugh at my jokes, eat a lot, and cared about the environment. Then she hurt me. She hurt all the Titans. I was so mad when I found out; I swear I wanted to kill her! She then did the unexpected and risked her life to kill Slade and save me and the rest of the Titans lives. I remember how heartbroken I was. Then Raven comforted me and told me we would find a cure one day.

Raven is…Raven. Before Terra I had a really big crush on her. Then after Terra, like months after, I think I started to like her again.

Ever heard of opposites attract? I have and I think I'm living it! She's mysterious I'm obvious, she smart I'm…not as bright as others, I'm funny she's not! We have nothing in common and I feel like she's really the only one who really understands me!

The other day in the common room I overheard the girls talking…

_**Flashback…**_

"_Please Friend Raven. I would be so grateful if you would read some of the 'poetry' to me" Starfire said with a puppy god face_

"_Fine! Fine! Alright, just stop looking at me like that!" Raven said_

"_Very well. So what shall I be hearing today Raven?"_

"_Uhm…" Raven said flipping through some pages of her old dusty novel. "How about this" she said while finally finding something not too dark for her friend._

"_My heart was a lost soul  
searching for the warmth of others  
it longed for love  
it hid in the shadows  
waiting for it's true one  
to step forward  
and claim her as their own  
so many flings  
no ever true love  
long have waited  
__A simple fling  
with a friend  
is always something  
doomed to end  
but a forbidden love  
from the start  
is one that none  
can ever forget"_

"_Raven that was truly beautiful. But…what is a fling?" Starfire asked_

"_Uhm…maybe you should ask Robin that question"_

"_Very well" she said while standing up and flying out the door_

"_Why can't you see BeastBoy?" Raven asked the wind_

_**End Flashback…**_

What did she mean by 'why can't you see BeastBoy'! What did I do? What should I do? I was thinking about this for a while and I actually made a connection (with the help of Kidflash)! 'A simple fling with a friend, is doomed to the end' is kinda like what happened between me and Terra. Then there's the 'But a forbidden love from the start. Is one that none can ever forget' part. I've been thinking for a while now and I've come with two possible solutions. One: Raven has been replaced by an evil clone and is trying to trick me or Two: Raven actually *gulps* likes me. I mean I like her back, but I would never expect for her to feel the same way! What would I do. I asked the guys and they told me and I quote 'Tell her how you feel man'. So tonight I am going to knock on Raven's door at about ten-ish and tell her my feelings. Right now it's…Oh my god! It's 10:03! I gotta go!

------------27 minutes later---------------

This has been the best night of my life!

_**Flashback…**_

_I stood at Raven's door at about 10:20. I was really hoping she was awake! I knocked on her door and she opened it up a crack, only showing one of her beautiful azure eyes. She then asked me, "What is it BeastBoy?"_

_I shyly smiled before answering. "This" I said before yanking her out of her room by her hand and crashing my lips onto hers. I knew she was shocked but I didn't expect to all the light bulbs in the hallway to explode! After the explosion I pulled away and mumbled a 'sorry'._

_This took me by surprise. She grabbed my hand and gave me a soft kiss with a ghost of a smile and told me, "Don't be"_

_**End Flashback…**_

Watch out Robin and Starfire, you're not the only couple in the tower anymore! Man I feel bad for Cy now.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Okay this was a one-shot I thought up of after reading some quotes. I needed some BBxRae stories so yeah…The poem is mine. Please tell me what you think of it! My friends say I'm pretty good at poetry but I would really like your opinion! Please Review!

-BG


End file.
